Catastros
Catastros is a powerful mystical horse and Zord owned by Koragg. Overview Powers and Abilities Normal Form *'Strength:' Catastros is stronger then one hundred men. *'Speed:' Catastros can run at high speeds. *'Zord Transformation:' Catastros can grow large and turn into his Zord form. Zord Form *'Combine:' Catastros can combine with his master Koragg or Nick. Appearances: Mystic Force Episodes 2, 5, 6, 8, 9, 11, 12, 16, 21, 23, 27 History Many have tried in vain to tame the mightiest creature of them all, but Catastros is stronger than one hundred men, extremely fast, and no one was able to harness his fearsome power. Catastros fled into the forest during the great battle of good and evil, but before the seal was closed, evil reached up and dragged Catastros down to the lowest depths of the pit. Later, Koragg managed to tame the beast, and since then Catastros has remained loyal to the Knight Wolf. When Koragg grows and combines with Catastros, they form the Centaur Megazord's lower torso and legs, and Centaurus Wolf Megazord's head, arms, back, and legs and Megazord Lance. While Mystic Phoenix and Catastros forms and Centaurus Phoenix's head, "sternum", limbs, and back and lance. However, Nick was once able to help Catastros, and as thanks to him, the stallion combined with the Mystic Phoenix and formed the Centaurus Phoenix Megazord. But after the battle was won, Catastros returned to his master, Koragg. In the final part of the two-part episode "The Gatekeeper", he was summon by Nick with the help of Clare they formed the Centaurus Phoenix Megazord one last time to battle Morticon. In the episode "The Snow Prince", after Koragg turned good and realized he was Leanbow, he and Catastros were able to form the Centaurus Wolf Megazord with good magic and overpower Black Lance before teleporting him back to the Underworld. After Leanbow became the Wolf Warrior, it is unknown if Catastros would continue to obey him, nor is it known if the pair can still transform, but it is possible that he still does. Additional Combinations Centaur Megazord Centaur Megazord is the first combination of Koragg and Catastros. Koragg joins with Catastros in its four-legged configuration, becoming a giant centaur. Powers and Abilities *'Strength:' In "Broken Spell Part 2" and "The Snow Prince", The Centaur Megazord is shown to be alot stronger then the White Mystic Ranger and Black Lance. *'Speed:' The Centaur Megazord can run at high speed thanks to the horse legs. Arsenal *'Lance:' Made from the head of Catastros, the Centaur Megazord carrys a massive lance for combat, it is strong enough to take the White Mystic Ranger down in one hit. *'Eye of the Master:' The Centaur Megazord retains Koragg's shield to block other attacks. **'Wolf Attack:' By reveling a red eye from in the center of the shield, The Centaur Megazord can fire wolfs made of dark energy at the the enemys, like Koragg before hand. Appearances: Mystic Force Episodes 2, 5, 6, 27 Centaurus Wolf Megazord Centaurus Wolf Megazord is the second combination of Koragg and Catastros that is activated when Koragg chants "Uthe Mejor Ultimas". Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength:' The Centaurus Wolf Megazord proved to be more powerful than the five Mystic Titans and Mystic Dragon in terms of strength. It also proved to be stronger than the Titan Megazord as well. However it was defeated when the Titan Megazord used its new Titans Attack. *'Dark Source, Evil Force:' The Centaurus Wolf Megazord can take away powers from other beings. *'Portal Conquering: '''The Centaurus Wolf Megazord can conker a portal to travel to other places at will much like Koragg before hand, he can also use it on his alleys to escape to the Underworld. *'Virus Absorption: The Centaurus Wolf Megazord can absorb viruses from other Zords and/or Megazords, as shown in the episode "Koragg's Trial". *'''Counter Attack: The Centaurus Wolf Megazord can fire off blasts in the shape of wolf heads made of dark energy from his chest, similar to the Wolf Attack ability that the Centaur Megazord and Koragg had before hand. *'Dark Chest Beam:' From the Eye of the Master located on his chest, the Centaurus Wolf Megazord can fire a large purple colored energy beam at his enemies. Arsenal *'Glaive:' The Centaurus Wolf Megazord's primary weapon, a staff made of Catastros' mane and tail for combat. **'Dark Magic Spell Seal:' A Dark version of the Titan Megazords Mystic Spell Seal, he will rotate his Glave in a circle and summons a seal similar to the Titan Megazord's but is colored purple. The Megazord will then swing the Glaive at full force. It is strong enough to take out the Mystic Dragon in one hit. **'Dark Magic Strike:' The Centaurus Wolf Megazord can charge up his Glaive with dark energy, and will swing his Glaive at full force, similar to Koragg's. **'The Power of The Master:' After equipping Morticon's sword, The Centaurus Wolf Megazord gets a new ability where it can fire off a massive tornado made of dark energy. Once it hits the enemy on contact, it will turn into vines that will wrap around the enemy. **'Mystic Spell Seal:' Now that Koragg is Leanbow again, the Centaurus Wolf Megazord is formed with good magic and can also use the Titan Megazord's "Mystic Spell Seal" attack. Appearances: Mystic Force Episodes 5, 6, 8, 9, 11, 16, 21, 23, 27 MF Centaurus Wolf Megazord.jpg|Centaurus Wolf Megazord (Dark) PRMF-goodCW.JPG|Centaurus Wolf Megazord (Light) Centaurus Wolf Megazord Lance.jpg Centaurus Phoenix Megazord Centaurus Phoenix Megazord is a combination of the Mystic Phoenix and Catastros. Its weapon is the fire staff made of Catastros' mane and head. When Nick helped heal Catastros, and conquered his fear of the steed, he was rewarded by Catastros combining with the Mystic Phoenix to form the Centaurus Phoenix Megazord. However, after the battle was won, Catastros returned to Koragg. This Megazord had tremendous fire powers and was able to defeat the Rock Troll. This Megazord was formed only once more, after the Red Ranger and the Gatekeeper combined their energies to gain temporary control of Catastros. The Centaurus Phoenix Megazord proved to be essential in defeating Morticon. Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength:' The Centaurus Phoenix Megazord is far stronger then the Titan Megazord, since it is powerful enough to best Morticon in battle. *'Fire Tail:' By lighting up his pony tail-like appendage on the top of his head on fire, The Centaurus Phoenix Megazord can swing his tail at full force on the enemy, it is strong enough to take the Rock Troll out in one hit. Arsenal *'Fire Staff:' Made from Catastros' mane and head, The Centaurus Phoenix Megazord is armed with a massive staff that can be use for combat. **'Fire Empowerment: '''The Centaurus Phoenix Megazord can light his staff on fire for an increase in power. '''Appearances:' Mystic Force Episodes 6, 12 Behind the scenes Toys The Centaurus Wolf Megazord, a two pack set with a Koragg figure and Catastros, can only be bought as a Japanese release from its sentai counterpart sold as Wolkaiser. It was never rereleased in the Power Rangers Mystic Force toyline outside of Europe. Its retooled version, however, is available as the Phoenix Unizord. Appearances * Power Rangers Mystic Force **Episode 2: Broken Spell II **Episode 5: Whispering Voices **Episode 6: Legendary Catastros **Episode 8: Stranger Within I **Episode 9: Stranger Within II **Episode 11: The Gatekeeper I **Episode 12: The Gatekeeper II **Episode 16: Soul Specter **Episode 21: Koragg's Trial **Episode 23: Heir Apparent II **Episode 27: The Snow Prince }} See Also References Category:Evil Zords Category:Mystic Force Category:Zords (Mystic Force) Category:Horse Zords Category:Purple Ranger Zords Category:Ungulate Zords Category:Sentient Zords Category:Extra Ranger Zords